


losing two friends.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Denial, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Sad Ending, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, everyone is depressed send help, haha jk i’m the only one in denial here, today’s stream actually broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a rewrite of tubbo and ranboo’s reaction to tommy’s death, simply because i’m in pain.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	losing two friends.

“what happened, sam?”

tubbo wanted know when it got so bad. being called to the prison in the middle of the night, he trudged through snowchester with ranboo in hand. this had happened countless times before, when tommy would call him frantically asking him to come over to make sure he was alright. of course, tubbo ran as fast as he could in his muddled state to comfort his friend. he’d hold him through the shaking and tears while tommy would fall apart and talk of exile, making tubbo feel sick. sam, however, never usually did this unless something was absolutely wrong. 

“it’s tommy, he-“ sam wiped his eyes. “i wasn’t fast enough.” 

tubbo stood there in silence, gripping ranboo’s hand harder. he didn’t understand- sure he hadn’t seen tommy in a week and was worried but nothing bad had happened to him, right? sam wouldn’t have let that happen- he couldn’t have. 

“what do you mean you weren’t fast enough?” ranboo had asked next, staring at the black stone. 

ranboo was surprised when tubbo knocked on his door (tubbo allowing ranboo to stay in his house for the hotel building) and grabbed his hand, quickly telling him to hurry. disoriented, ranboo put on his coat- tubbo insisted, claiming “it was too cold for you to walk around in just a suit, memory boy” and forced him out of the room. of course they were a bit slow, the tiredness of yesterday’s building and the snow prohibiting them to move faster, but ranboo assumed it wasn’t anything too serious. he also didn’t know the situation though. 

“tommy’s dead,” sam looked down, clenching his fists. “i’m so sorry.”

ranboo’s eyes widened in disbelief- there’s no way that he was gone. he slowly began to look over to tubbo, who he felt began to shake. 

“how?” 

tubbo had asked. his voice was small, now looking down at the ground beneath him. 

“in the prison- dream beat him to death. i didn’t intend for it to be that bad i-“

“why was he in the prison, sam?” ranboo asked next, looking back at the warden. it made no sense- why was tommy in the prison? he hadn’t done anything wrong, he was just building his hotel. 

sam stood silent, watching tubbo’s movements. he felt incredibly bad for letting this happen, not being able to stop it. 

“i didn’t even know he was there.” tubbo whispered, continuing to shake. 

the others watched as tubbo began to cry, tears dropping onto the ground. his quiet sobs were the only thing heard as he began to grow louder, gripping onto ranboo’s hand like a lifeline.

“tubbo-“

ranboo started to speak, but was interrupted when tubbo’s sobs began to turn into wet laughter. he looked him, tears staining his cheeks as he continued to laugh scaring the other two. 

“he can’t be dead! tommy promised he’d always be with me- you’re lying!” tubbo kept laughing, wiping his tears. “there’s no way he is!”

sam and ranboo stood there in shock, daring the other to talk. surely tubbo didn’t think- he didn’t think this was a joke, did he?

“tubbo, i’m not joking i-“

tubbo began to laugh louder, holding his chest. “tommyinnit never dies! he’s just like technoblade- you’re joking!”

ranboo opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. he didn’t want to be the one to tell tubbo that this wasn’t a lie. he knew deep down that tommy was gone. 

“tubbo, i didn’t think you’d react like this..” sam added, turning away. he began to walk back into the prison, pressing the button while ignoring ranboo’s silent pleas to let them see the cell. 

ranboo turned towards tubbo, whose laughs’ had become quieter and quieter until they were no more. he let go of tubbo’s hand, walking closer to the prison before stopping to turn back towards his friend.

“tubbo, are you alright?” he asked, holding his breath. 

tubbo looked up at the sky, shaking his head. “tommy wouldn’t die to dream, he’s okay. he’s probably at our bench listening to the discs like usual,” tubbo smiled, grabbing ranboo’s hand. “he’d never leave me. he promised.”

as ranboo felt himself being dragged away, he realized something. he hadn’t just lost one friend that day. he followed tubbo around some more before he announced that he was going to go, to which tubbo agreed and moved to the bench. 

as ranboo decorated tommy’s front yard with flowers, he heard the sound of sobbing over a music disc and frowned. 

he had lost two friends that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to remind you that tubbo’s reaction today wasn’t canon- he literally talked about how he didn’t know this was happening and can’t do lore at the moment- anyway how we doing :]


End file.
